


Tapioca

by yasashisatowa



Category: Hinatazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasashisatowa/pseuds/yasashisatowa
Summary: A girl who keeps going to a cafe, is it to study or for something else?Or, a barista who keep writing a customer's name wrongly.
Relationships: Kosaka Nao/Kanemura Miku
Kudos: 11





	Tapioca

**Author's Note:**

> Oomfs were talking about random prompts so here I am. It is a really short story which I wrote last night and I hope you guys enjoy it hehe.

Tapioca, the craze that could never end. It was as if it was a new trend every single month. Girls flock over to bubble tea shops after school. However, that was alright for Miku, who had already fallen out from the hype. For her, it was good that she has more space to chill at her favourite café as a reasonable number of people had dwindled over the past month.

 _At least that’s what she tells her friends to get them off her back._ To her, it was good that she has more space to ~~chill~~ stare at her favourite ~~café~~ barista as ~~a reasonable number of people had dwindled over the past month~~ there is a seat with a clearer view of that barista.

Miku swears she was never so crazy with someone. The last time she felt that she was ‘catching feelings’ was just plain admiration for her senior as the senior had saved her from humiliation or was it because the same senior stayed back in school to teach her? Well it will be one of the many small mysteries in the girl’s life. She cannot believe that the barista had caught her eye at first glance. Well, that will be another mystery too. 

It was a Friday. 18:00. She grabbed her coat and some books where she took a 10 minutes’ walk from her house to the quiet and cozy café, ‘Under the Beautiful Moon’. It was going to be a new routine for her, as the Center Test was getting closer. (She can’t risk failing or she’s gonna cry) Miku has never really commented on the shop for having such cringy name but the vibe and everything else suited her. It was the newest and nearest café to her house, so she had to take what she gets.

Once Miku entered the cafe, she went towards the cashier. She ponders over the menu, not really long but long enough for the cashier to start speaking.

“New here?” The cashier broke Miku’s train of thought. Miku looked up and nodded her head.

“Honestly, I cannot recommend anything” The girl continued. She paused and looked around before finishing her sentence. “I do not even like coffee.” She said in her softest tone.

As soon as Miku heard that, she wanted to burst out laughing.

“Matcha Latte please” Miku replied while trying to hold back her laughter. She takes a quick glance on the name tag in front of her. ‘Kosaka Nao’.

“May I have your name?” Nao asked.

“Miku.”

“Okay, that would be 650yen.” And money was exchanged for a white receipt. 

When her drink was ready at the collection counter, she picks it up. It was clearly hers as she was the only customer for the past ten minutes. Strangely, someone’s name was written there, ‘Mikuni’.

She was confused. The only Mikuni she knows is her junior and she was definitely not here. While she was trying to figure out why did that Nao person had written her name wrongly, she appeared.

“Hi, how may I help you?” Nao asked in voice which sounded really sweet.

“Is this mine? It is spelled wrongly, there is no ‘Ni’ at the end of my name. It is ‘Miku’.”

Nao makes an あ shape with her mouth. “Sorry, I must have messed it up.” She gave a shy smile.

Miku nods her head and goes back to her seat.

_Is she alright…_

Despite having a weird experience, seeing Nao’s face and hearing her voice made Miku more at ease. And for the rest of the day, Nao did not approach her table.

Miku could not her eyes from following Nao. As if there was a string attached from her eyes to Nao. She was just left with confusion and her unwritten notes. 

Miku decided to make the café her new study spot, where she had made plans to drop by a few days a week (as she is busy meeting her friends, yes she has a social life).

As per normal, Miku drops her books and makes a beeline to the cashier. She sees Nao standing behind the counter and gives a smile.

“One-”

“Matcha latte, I presume?” Nao completed Miku’s sentences. Before she could say anything, the barista continued. “And you are?”

“Miku.”

“Okay, that would be 650yen.”

Miku was pleasantly surprised. For the fact that she has just started to come here regularly, and the ~~cute~~ barista remembered her order. And while she was lost at thought, a tap was felt, and she was knocked out from her daze. The girl was not Nao.

“Is this your order?” The girl asked. Miku looked at the name tag. ‘Miyata Manamo’.

“Yes…” Miku takes the plastic cup from the counter.

Manamo winked at Miku (adding to a list of surprises today). Ignoring her, she nods her head and went back to her seat.

After going back to her seat and taking a few sips. She sees some word written on it. ‘Kumi.’

 _Huhhhh???_ She is pretty sure its hers. _Not again…_

She goes up to Nao.

“Erm, are you making fun of me?” She asked.

Nao tiled her head a little to the left. “No…?”

“How can you keep misspelling Miku? It is literally 3 and a 9.” Miku explained.

Nao did not know what to reply.

“Because I am looking at your face…?” Nao spoke so loudly that only mice could hear.

“I am sorry what?” Miku thought she heard it wrongly. Is she okay?

“I swear, I am usually not like this…” Nao continued.

“You are lucky that you’re cute.”

Now it was Nao’s turn to be caught off guard.

“If you could buy me ice cream or something, I will forgive you.”

“Wait what?”

**Author's Note:**

> “It’s her again!” Nao panicked while screaming in her softest voice.  
> Manamo checks out the line of Nao’s sight and it was a girl whose face is talented (she must admit). She nudges Nao.  
> “Just act as if you are talking to a random customer. And maybe add in a few jokes or something. Don’t be a wuss.”  
> Nao looks at Manamo with an unsure look on her face.  
> “Okay if not now, when will you talk to her? What happens if she stops coming here? Are you going to regret it?”  
> Nao thinks.  
> She takes a deep breath and walks over the counter. She peeks behind her and she could see Manamo with her hands up. Lucky for her, the girl was engrossed with the menu in front of her.  
> Clearing all sorts of uneasiness, Nao asks “New here?”.


End file.
